Appelle-moi Maman
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Après l'épisode "L'enfant de Minuit" - "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" C'est une fanfiction sur la relation entre Piper et Chris. Wyatt est aussi très légèrement impliqué. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de Lils **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

Titre original :** "Call Me Mom"  
**Auteure :** Lils **_(Elle a aussi écrit "Cacahuète)  
_Résumé : **« Après l'épisode **_**"L'enfant de Minuit" **_**–**** c'est une fanfiction sur la relation entre Piper et Chris. Wyatt est aussi très légèrement impliqué. »**

* * *

N/T :** Encore un OS de Lils. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas traduit d'histoire **_**spécifiquement**_** sur Chris/Piper. Et j'aime bien celle-ci.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Appelle-moi Maman**

« - Chris ? » appela Piper.

Pas de réponse, pas d'éclipse. Rien. Rien du tout.

« - Où est-il ? » se demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse. Il l'évitait. Il l'évitait, comme il le faisait depuis les deux derniers jours. Depuis que Paige et Phoebe avaient décidé de lui révéler que leur agaçant et névrotique Être de Lumière, qu'elle avait jeté dehors et dont elle se méfiait, était en fait son agaçant et névrotique fils venu du Futur. Ils s'évertuaient, avec beaucoup de talent, à s'éviter mutuellement. Cependant, après bien des pressions de la part ses sœurs, elle avait fini par tenter de joindre son fils.

« - Chris ? » appela-t-elle de nouveau avec un certain espoir, même si elle savait déjà qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle poussa un soupir et se tourna vers son fils aîné, qui était en train de mettre chaque spaghetti de son plat dans sa bouche et sur tout le reste de son visage.

« - Où est ton petit frère ? » demanda-t-elle au petit garçon qui se tourna vers elle en entendant la question. Son expression semblait clairement faire remarquer : _« Je n'ai pas de petit frère. »_

« - Je sais bien que tu n'en as pas » rétorqua-elle en réponse à ce commentaire muet. L'air confus sur le visage de Wyatt ne cessa de s'intensifier à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. « Enfin, pas avant quelques mois. Et tu seras gentil avec lui, d'accord ? Tu comptes énormément pour lui et il a beaucoup risqué en venant te sauver. »

Wyatt ne donna pas suite aux paroles de sa mère. Il se contenta de maintenir son expression un peu perdue en fourrant une autre poignée de spaghetti dans sa bouche. Piper prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« - Je n'ai pas la moindre de ce que je pourrais lui dire. Il est tellement secret dès qu'il s'agit du Futur, alors on ne peut pas vraiment parler de ça. Et comme on ne peut pas parler de l'avenir, on ne peut pas parler de lui. Et il sait déjà tout sur nous, on ne peut pas parler de ça non plus. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son enfant ; elle avait presque oublié qu'à l'origine, c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Son autre petit garçon. Wyatt allait avoir un petit frère avec qui il pourrait jouer et faire toutes ces choses qu'elle avait faites avec ses sœurs.

« - Tu adoreras avoir un petit frère. J'ai deux petites sœurs et je les aime...la plupart du temps » ajouta-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Et tu as intérêt à le protéger, d'accord ? Tu t'assureras que personne ne se moque de lui, ne le brutalise et qu'aucun démon ne lui fasse du mal. »

« - A'cord, maman » acquiesça distraitement l'enfant en s'attachant méticuleusement à écraser tous les petits pois de son assiette. Piper poussa un soupir. Il n'avait manifestement pas écouté un seul de ses mots.

« - Merci de m'avoir écouté » ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement. Le petit garçon lui servit son sourire le plus innocent puis recommença à jouer avec son dîner. Il avait visiblement renoncé à toute tentative pour l'introduire dans sa bouche. « Est-ce que je dois l'appeler encore un fois ? »

« - Kiss ! _**(bisous, ndlt)**_ » exigea-t-il énergiquement. Piper se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, mais – à sa grande surprise – elle fut accueillie par une forte résistance de son fils.

« - Je pensais que tu n'étais pas censé être gêné par ça avant d'être un peu plus vieux ? » releva-t-elle, légèrement blessée.

« - Non ! Je veux Kiss ! » réclama Wyatt en laissant une mère confuse et inquiète dans son sillage au moment où il s'éclipsa de sa chaise haute.

« - Wyatt ! » appela-t-elle d'une voix presque paniquée en quittant la cuisine pour le chercher. « Paige ! Phoebe ! Chris ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu... »

« - Détends-toi. » Elle entendit la voix de son Être de Lumière, se tourna et vit Chris au pied de l'escalier tenant un Wyatt très heureux. « Je vérifiais un truc dans le Livre des Ombres quand il s'est subitement éclipsé. Je me suis dit que tu paniquerais. »

« - Je ne panique pas, je m'inquiète intensément » corrigea hautainement Piper. Chris laissa échapper un rire en lui remettant Wyatt. Elle retourna le poser dans sa chaise haute.

« - Loin de moi l'idée de t'offenser, maman, mais tu paniques » insista-t-il en la suivant dans la cuisine. Piper fit volte-face.

« - Maman ? » répéta-t-elle lentement. Il l'avait appelée maman. Ce mot ne lui avait jamais parut si merveilleux qu'à cet instant. Chris pâlit, se méprenant sur sa réaction.

« - Pardon, Piper » s'excusa-t-il rapidement d'un air légèrement déprimé. « Ça m'a échappé. Je... Je ne vais pas... Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça... »

« - Non, non ! Maman, c'est très bien. Tu peux m'appeler maman, si tu veux » rassura précipitamment Piper dans une tentative pour rectifier la situation.

« - Merci » répondit-il. Il paraissait un peu embarrassé. « Si tu ne veux pas, il n'y a pas de problème. Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment ton fils pour l'instant, non ? »

« - Tu as un autre frère, ou une sœur ? » déduit faiblement Piper. Si elle n'était pas enceinte de Chris, alors de qui l'était-elle ? Y avait-il un autre enfant entre Wyatt et Chris ? Un autre enfant. Trois enfants. Trois enfants magiques. Trois enfants magiques à élever toute seule.

« - Non, c'est moi, là-dedans. Ne t'inquiète pas » rassura-t-il maladroitement en désignant son ventre. « Je voulais seulement dire que je ne suis pas encore officiellement né. »

« - Tu n'es peut-être pas encore né, mais tu restes mon fils. Que tu sois un minuscule fœtus ou un névrosé de vingt-trois ans » affirma Piper sincèrement tandis qu'il eut un autre petit rire. Elle l'avait plus entendu rire ce soir que durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici.

« - Tu crois que je suis névrosé ? » demanda Chris, un peu surpris par ce qu'elle avait dit.

« - Juste un petit peu » avoua-t-elle.

« - Ça alors, merci » remercia-t-il sarcastiquement.

« - Je pensais qu'on avait parlé de ça » réprimanda Piper, en fixant son fils d'un œil sévère.

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air un peu perdu.

« - Tu es censé m'appeler maman » rappela-t-elle échangeant son expression sérieuse contre un grand sourire.

« - Vraiment, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas » insista calmement Chris en regardant ses pieds. Il ne voulait qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise par le fait qu'il l'appelle maman alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans de moins qu'elle.

« - Non, non, non » s'obstina Piper. Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et lui souleva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Chris, appelle-moi maman. »

« - Merci » répéta-t-il. Piper lui lança un regard noir. Chris poussa un soupir théâtral avant d'ajouter : « Maman. »

« - C'est déjà mieux » se réjouit Piper d'un air très satisfait en attirant son fils dans une étreinte.

* * *

Prochaines traductions :  
**Samedi 05 mai  
**_"L'unique fois où il alla trop loin" _(AliceGirl6)** : Léo n'avait jamais été un bon père...  
**_"Hors des sentiers battus" _(AliceGirl6)** : Chris et Bianca ont toujours fait les choses d'une manière différente de celle des autres. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour leur première rencontre ? Dans le Nouveau Futur. OS.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction : **1h**  
Début-Fin : **27/04/12**  
Relecture : **35 minutes**  
Nombre de pages : **3**  
Nombre de mots :** 1 597**  
Date de publication : **27/04/12**  
Dernière mise à jour :** 28/04/12


End file.
